Pocahontas 1995 Aired on ABC (March 1998) Part 7
(Cut to exterior of Powhatan village, night) * Powhatan: Who did this? * Native American warrior: Pocahontas was out in the woods. Kocoum went to find her and this white man attacked them. * Powhatan: Your weapons are strong. But now our frustration is stronger. At sunrise he will be the first to die! * Pocahontas: But father! * Powhatan: I warned you to stay in the village. You disobeyed me. You have shamed your father! * Pocahontas: I was only trying to help. * Powhatan: Because of your foolishness, Kocoum is dead! Take him away! (Exits) * Pocahontas: Kocoum was just coming to protect me. * Nakoma: Pocahontas, I sent Kocoum after you. I was concerned about you. I thought I was doing the right fact. * Pocahontas; All of this happened because of me, and now I'll never see John Smith again. * Nakoma: Come with me. * (Cut to exterior of the prison tent, Powhatan village) * Nakoma: Pocahontas wants to look into the eyes of the man who murdered Kocoum. * Native American warrior: Be swift. * (Pocahontas enters tent) * John Smith: Pocahontas! * Pocahontas: I'm so sorry. * John Smith: For what, this? I've gotten out of worse scrapes than this. Can't think of any right now, but... * Pocahontas: It would've been better if we'd never met, none of this would've happened. * John Smith: Pocahontas, look at me. I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you. * (Nakoma looks into tent) * Nakoma: Pocahontas? * Pocahontas: I can't leave you. * John Smith: You never will. No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you. Forever. * (Pocahontas exits) * (Cut to exterior of Jamestown settlement, night) * Thomas: Help! Somebody, help! Help! Help! * Lon: Easy, lad. What is this? * Thomas: It's Smith! They got him! * Ben: Who got him? * Thomas: The savages! * Englishman: Savages? * Thomas: They captured him, dragged him off! * Ben: Where'd they take him? * Thomas: They headed North! * Lon: How many were there? * Thomas: I don't know, at least a dozen. * Ben: Filthy beasts! * Ratcliffe: It's perfect, Wiggins! I couldn't have planned this better myself. The gold is as good as mine! * Thomas: We've got to save him! He'd do the same for any of us. * Ben: Thomas is right! We've got to do something. * Ratcliffe: And so we shall! I warned you these savages couldn't be trusted. Smith tried to befriend them, and look what they've done to him. But now I say it's time to rescue our courageous comrade. At daybreak, we attack! What can you expect From filthy little heathens Here's what you get if the races are diverse Their skin's a hellish red They're only good while dead They're vermin as they said and worse They're * Englishmen: Savages, savages * Ratcliffe: Barely even human * Englishmen: Savages, savages * Ratcliffe: Drive them to our shore They're not like you and me Which means they must be evil We must sound the drums of war * Englishmen: They're savages, savages Dirty shrieking devils Now we sound the drums of war * (Transition to exterior of Powhatan village, night) * Powhatan: This is what we feared The paleface is a demon The only fact they feel at all is greed * Kekata: Underneath that milky hide There's emptiness aside * Native American warriors: I wonder if they even bleed * Native Americans: They're savages, savages * Powhatan: Barely even human * Native Americans: Savages, savages * Powhatan: Murderers at the core * Kekata: They're different from us Which means they can't be trusted * Powhatan: We must sound the drums of war * Native Americans: They're savages, savages First we deal with this one Then we sound the drums of war * All: Savages, savages * Ben: Let's go get a few men * All: Savages, savages * Ratcliffe: Now it's up to you, men * All: Savages, savages Barely even human Now we sound the drums of war * (Cut to exterior of Grandmother Willow's glen, early morning) * Pocahontas: They're going to murder him at sunrise, Grandmother Willow. * Grandmother Willow: You have to stop them. * Pocahontas: I can't. * Grandmother Willow: Child, remember your dream? * Pocahontas: I was wrong, Grandmother Willow. I feel so lost. (Meeko gives her John's compass) The compass? Spinning arrow! * Grandmother Willow: It's the arrow from your dream! * Pocahontas: I was right! It was pointing to him. (Sunlight hits her face) Sunrise! * Grandmother Willow: It's not too late, child. Let the spirits of the earth guide you! You know your path, child...now follow it! * (Transition to exterior, the English march, morning) * Ratcliffe: This will be the day. Let's go, men! * (Transition to exterior, Powhatan village, morning) * Powhatan: This will be the morning. Bring out the prisoner! * English and Native Americans: We will see them dying in the dust. * (Intercuts between Pocahontas, the English and the Native Americans) * Pocahontas: I don't know what I can do, yet I know I've got to try. * English and Native Americans: Now we make them pay. * Pocahontas: Eagle help my feet to fly. * English and Native Americans: Now without a warning. * Pocahontas: Mountain, help my heart be great. * English and Native Americans: Now we leave them blood and bone and dust. * Pocahontas: Spirits of the earth and heaven. * English and Native Americans: It's them or us. * Pocahontas: Please don't let it be too late. * English and Native Americans: They're just a bunch of filthy, stinking savages! Savages! Demons, devils, murder them! Savages, savages! What are we waiting for? Destroy their evil race, until there's not a trace left. * Pocahontas: How loud are the drums of war? * English and Native Americans: We will sound the drums of war. Savages, savages! Now we see what comes of trying to be chums. (Now we sound the drums of) * Pocahontas: Is the death of all I love? Carried in the drumming of....... * English and Native Americans: War! * Pocahontas: No! If you murder him, you'll have to murder me as well.